


hold my hand through plastic now

by askmeaboutmyoctopustheory



Series: follow your aro wherever it points [2]
Category: Invaders (Marvel), Marvel 616, Namor the Sub-Mariner (Comics), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Aromantic Namor, Drinking, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Is Fun, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 09:14:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27468538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory/pseuds/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory
Summary: Bucky and Namor start meeting up regularly after WS:WK and that becomes.....more than just meetups
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Namor the Sub-Mariner
Series: follow your aro wherever it points [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976242
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	hold my hand through plastic now

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooo and welcome to my latest rarepair i'm sorry 
> 
> i think that these two just need to take care of each other and that looks a little different than you might think
> 
> i headcanon namor as aromantic/arospec, and am including this in my series of aro character studies of sorts.

Bucky stuffed his hands in his pockets as he waited on the dock. He and Namor only had each other left. They were the only ones who would understand each other fully.

Bucky saw the telltale bubbling a few feet off the pier and stepped back as the Prince of Atlantis came jetting out of the water and landed gracefully on the wood in front of him. Namor only looked amused when Bucky shook the splashed water off of his leather jacket.

“You know I hate it when you do that, Subby.”

“And I hate it when you call me Subby, James.” 

They just stared at each other with an air of annoyance for a beat before Bucky let out a chuckle. 

“We goin under or to my place?” Bucky asked as they went to a beachside bar that never blinked twice at anything that walked through the doors.

“Aren’t you supposed to at least pretend to romance someone before propositioning them?” Namor said with a raised eyebrow, but the small grin on his face gave him away.

“You don’t want romance, ‘mor.” Bucky rolled his eyes. “You want me to take you dancin’? Show you how to lindy hop?”   
  


Namor stiffened at the suggestion. “Please do not.”

“I’m kidding, subby.” Bucky jostled him with his arm a bit. 

It was nice. When they first started seeing each other casually Bucky wasn’t sure if he wanted no-strings-attached sex with anyone. He didn’t trust many people to let them get that intimate with him. But it was different with the Sub-Mariner. It wasn’t  _ quite _ no-strings-attached. They still had a very complex friendship outside of taking each other to bed a few times a month. When one of them woke up in the middle of the night haunted by their past, the other was there. With so few people able to relate, Bucky and Namor needed each other in a way past friendship. 

“How are your missions?” Namor interrupted Bucky’s thoughts.

“You know I can’t tell you.” Bucky tipped his drink into his mouth with a wink. “Maybe if you treat me right.”

Namor felt his skin flush slightly and the wings on his ankles to rustle a little bit. 

“How’s Atlantis?” Bucky continued. 

“You know.” Namor gestured with his own drink. “Trying to keep you surface folk from dumping anything you don’t want into the sea. The usual.”   
  


Bucky hummed thoughtfully. “We surface folk can’t even keep others from doin’ that.” 

“It’s an ever-waging battle.” Namor said after a moment. 

Their empty glasses sat on the bar and Bucky tapped his fingers against the wood idly. 

“You want another round?”

The men never were in any rush with each other. They tried to let the other just exist in a way they couldn’t anywhere else. If they spent all night at the bar and stumbled to Bucky’s apartment and fell asleep on top of the duvet, only to be awakened by Alpine licking Namor’s foot.

“I’m alright, Barnes. I have a cask of Atlantean wine in my bedchamber, if I can tempt you.”   
  
“Oh your highness don’t tease me.” Bucky pretended to swoon as he slid a wad of cash to the bartender. 

They walked out to the pier once more and Namor supplied Bucky with a breathing bubble. 

“I hate these things.”   
  
“I think you would hate drowning more.” Namor said impatiently. 

Namor moved them swiftly through the water, Bucky holding around his waist and barely able to see the ocean zoom by around him. 

When they arrived in the Atlantean castle, none of the guards payed Bucky any attention as the nodded their respect to the prince. 

“I think you mentioned wine, your highness.” Bucky unzipped his jacket and wrung residual water from the airlock dryers out of his shirt.

“Yes, I did.” Namor had two large glasses filled with amber liquid when he turned around towards Bucky.

Bucky took a long sip of the wine. Atlantean wine made him think of traveling with the original invaders. Stopping in port towns and getting blasted on wine that Namor would bring to the surface. He had always told Bucky and Toro that it would affect them more without super physiology. Now it might as well have been beer for the effect it had on Bucky. 

Sitting himself down on the plush chair, Bucky raised his eyebrow challengingly. His legs were sprawled in front of him and he sipped his drink while watching Namor. The prince just leaned against a pillar across the room and flicked his own eyes up and down Bucky’s sitting form. 

“C’mere.” Bucky said as he downed the rest of his drink.

Namor rolled his eyes but set his empty glass next to Bucky’s on the small table. Bucky looked up at him and traced the line of his abs with a hand on his waist. Namor always had a lower body temperature and Bucky’s skin ran hot since he had gotten the serum. A shiver ran down his spine and he pulled Namor onto his lap with a strong arm.

With the prince of Atlantis on his lap, Bucky nuzzled between the muscles of his chest and teased at his nipple. Namor made a small noise and adjusted his weight to sit closer on Bucky. 

Namor lifted Bucky's face with a finger and pressed their lips together, grinding down as he deepened the kiss. 

“Damn, Subby.” Bucky panted when Namor leaned back. His face and ears were flushed. 

“James-”   
  
Namor was cut off when Bucky stood up, lifting him as if he weighed nothing and walking towards his own lavish bed. 

“We’ll see about that.” Bucky smirked, answering the unfinished admonishment and laying Namor down onto the sheets. 

Bucky pulled his shirt over his head and deposited it on the pristine flooring. His boots, belt and pants followed. Namor could see every brutal scar that the Red Room had given him and felt that deep anger that was still inside him from the war. He knew better than to offer Barnes some platitude about his physical appearance. He had nothing to be ashamed of, scars notwithstanding. The first time, the metal arm had been jarring to be touched with, to be held with. Now Namor barely noticed.

Barnes lowered himself over Namor, barely holding himself so that they weren’t touching but Namor could feel the body heat rolling off of him. 

“Some time this year, Barnes.”

Bucky made a noise in his throat and slotted their bodies together, only thin layers of fabric between them and the contrast in their bodies making every touch feel electric. Namor flipped them so that he was straddling Bucky’s waist and produced a small jar from somewhere in the vicinity of his bed. 

“You look so good like this.” Bucky’s voice was rough as he assisted Namor removing the scrap of fabric he called clothes. 

“I always look good, Barnes.”    
  
“I never said otherwise.” Bucky shot back as he freed himself of his own underwear.

Bucky stroked himself lazily as he watched the prince open himself up with his fingers. The small wings on his ankles flapped and ruffled themselves in tune with Namor’s emotions. The prince let very few people see him so at ease as Bucky saw him. 

“You just gonna fuck yourself on your fingers or…”   
  
Namor snorted but positioned himself to sink down onto Bucky, stroking excess lubricant onto his cock.

“You never were a patient one.”   
  


He lowered himself onto Bucky, bracing his hands on Bucky’s chest and teasing the head of his dick until their bodies were flush with one another. Namor rocked back and forth a bit, just letting himself feel Barnes inside him and reveling in the pleasure he allowed himself. Bucky had his hand on one of Namor’s thighs and was watching him with eyes that were filled with lust. 

“Some time this year, your highness.” Bucky said with a quirk of his lip.

Bucky lifted himself onto his forearms to bring their faces closer. Their lips met again as Namor rolled his hips to ride Bucky’s cock. His motions became more jilted and frenzied as their tongues plundered each other’s mouths and Bucky laid open-mouthed bites on Namor’s chest. 

Namor felt Bucky’s metal hand wrap around his length and stroke with the same rhythm that he was riding Bucky. 

“C’mon subs, we both know this is only round one for us.” Bucky said with a wild grin.

It only took a few strokes until Namor came with a shudder and a ruffle of his winglets. Bucky followed close behind as Namor tightened around him with his orgasm. 

They both laid panting for a moment until Namor rolled off and they both stared at the ceiling, still just reveling in their afterglow. 

  
“More wine?” Namor broke the silence and walked across the room fully nude and on display.   
  
“Thought you’d never ask.” Bucky grinned and laid back. 

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like i'm still tryin to get back into the swing of writing smut, but i am trying lol
> 
> find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/_AMAMOT) or i’m on [tumblr](https://askmeaboutmyoctopustheory.tumblr.com/)
> 
> This author invites:
> 
> *Short comments  
> *Long comments  
> *Questions  
> *Reader/reader interaction
> 
> Author responses: This author replies to comments. If you don't want a reply for any reason whatsoever (you feel shy, you have anxiety, just because), feel free to sign your comment with "whisper" and I will appreciate the comment and respect your wish that I not respond.


End file.
